


Love Is A Feeling

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: “Do you trust me, mano meilé?”“I do.”“Then give yourself to me, let me have you.” He rested his palm against Will’s cheek, turning his head. “Let me.” He brushed their lips together, receiving a shaky exhalation from him at the brief contact.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Love Is A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Nightmares and smut, smut and nightmares. I was like, it's time for them to get even more intimate. Intimacy is fun and exciting, so why not.

Hannibal leaned over Will, hands pressed to his chest as he did compressions. His heart had stopped, his lips were blue, his eyes open wide as they stared up at nothing. A panic had started to settle in him as he bent down and administered rescue breaths. “Please.” Perhaps this was divine justice for what he had done to Will. “Please.” He went back to compressions. “Wake up, Will.” Despair crashed over him, filled him, sent him into a frenzy of rage and sorrow. If only he had found him in time, if only he had stayed with him, if only…

“Hannibal?” That voice. “Hannibal.”

He jerked awake, his breaths coming out in harsh, quick gasps. His heart hammered painfully in his chest and his stomach was twisted with anxiety. “Hannibal?” Hands held his face and he blinked, his eyes meeting Will’s. “Hey, you awake?”

He nodded. “Yes.” He reached up, fingers brushing Will’s cheek. He was alive, his skin warm.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He pulled him down. “I’m perfect.” He pressed their lips together, teeth tugging on his lower lip until he opened up to him. He pushed him onto his back, hips settling between his legs, hands moving to grip his wrists and pin them above his head. He needed him, the feel and taste and heat of him. He rocked his hips against him, causing him to jerk in surprise. With some maneuvering, he got both wrists in one hand and traced over Will’s torso with his now free one. He mapped out every dip and hollow, traced each and every scar, his fingers teasing and tormenting, brushing over his most sensitive points.

There was a certain amount of satisfaction in the way Will arched into his touch, how his breath came out in little gasps, how every bit of him became as taught as a bow string. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of his sweats and Will turned his head, swallowing. “Wait…wait…” He could hear the shaky uncertainty in his voice.

“Are you scared, Will?” He nipped at his neck, causing him to give a delightful little jump.

“No, just…I’ve never…with a man so…”

“Do you trust me, mano meilé?”

“I do.”

“Then give yourself to me, let me have you.” He rested his palm against Will’s cheek, turning his head. “Let me.” He brushed their lips together, receiving a shaky exhalation from him at the brief contact.

“Okay, you can…you can, if that’s what you need.”

~

He had Will in his lap, straddling his hips. He let his hands wander, fingers tracing the length of his spine, and around his waist, thumbs brushing the scar at his abdomen for a moment before sliding up. His lips traced over his chest and shoulders to his neck, and Will tipped his head back, eyes falling shut, a sigh of pleasure falling out of his mouth. His hands rested on Hannibal’s shoulders, anchoring himself there. He pressed his nose into his skin, breathing in the scent of him; the same cologne mixed with arousal filled his lungs, bringing with it another shock of want. He slipped a hand between them, fingers wrapping around Will, giving him a teasing stroke.

“Hannibal.”

“Look at me, Will.” His eyes snapped open and he allowed his eyes to meet Hannibal’s. He looked almost lost, like he was scared of his own desires. He took one of Will’s hands, lifting it off his shoulder and pressing his palm against his chest. “I want you to touch me too.” He dragged the hand down his torso. “Show me what feels good to you.” Having Will’s fingers wrapped around him sent a thrill up his spine and his breath caught in his lungs. He swallowed. “Show me.”

They breathed into each other, their muffled gasps filling the silence, as they rode the high together. Hannibal’s tongue pressed into his mouth in time with the stroke and twist of his hand and he swallowed up the whimper that welled up in Will’s throat, humming out a moan of his own in response. Will was the first to topple over the edge. Hannibal pulled back, watching him come completely apart, in awe at how beautiful he was in that moment. He soon followed, shuddering at the sudden release, his vision blurring. 

Will’s head dropped to his shoulder, and Hannibal ran a hand up and down his back. He was sure this was all extremely overwhelming, that he needed a moment to work through everything. He gave him a moment, brushed a kiss to his shoulder. “Let’s shower, Will.”

“Okay.”

~

Will seemed almost in a daze as Hannibal worked shampoo into his hair. He had him tip his head back so he could rinse it out, and he took the opportunity to kiss him. “Are you okay, mano meilé?” He asked, an amused smile tugging at his lips. 

“Yes, sorry, I’m…fine.” He swallowed, looking thoroughly embarrassed. “What about you, you sounded distressed earlier...before.”

“Nothing, my own mind playing tricks on me.” 

“You don’t need to lie to me.”

“You worry too much, trust me, I’m okay now.”

Will just nodded. “Alright.” 

He had already let go of the nightmare. Knowing that Will was alive, that he could still touch him whenever he wished, was all the comfort he needed. He wrapped his arms around Will, placing a kiss on his forehead. “I should thank you for allowing me to indulge in my desires. I know it isn’t easy for you.”

“You’re welcome?” They both smiled, pressing their foreheads together. “Thank you for your patience. I imagine it can get frustrating.”

“Not at all, I enjoy a challenge.”

“Trust me, I’ve noticed, it drives me crazy.”

“May it always be that way, my dearest Will.”


End file.
